Have You Ever
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: Have you ever had a forbidden love? A love so strong you feel invincible? Like you could do anything you wanted to? She gives you power, strength, and love. She’s your world. She’s your life.


_Title: _Have You Ever  
_Author: _No Wishing On The Never Star  
_Summary: _Have you ever had a forbidden love? A love so strong you feel invincible? Like you could do anything you wanted to? She gives you power, strength, and love. She's your world. She's your love.  
_Disclaimer: _These are just my own personal thoughts. I suppose I own them.  
_Warning: _Femmeslash.  
_Rating: _Rated M.  
_Author Note: _Hmmm... this is dedicated to my wifey. I love you.

_

* * *

__"To_ _love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides." - David Viscott  
_

Have you ever had a forbidden love? A love so strong you feel invicible? Like you could anything you wanted to? She gives you power, strength, love. You can't take your mind off her; she lives in your head twenty-four seven. You see her pretty face flash through your thoughts, mostly at random when you're thinking of something not even related to her.

You can't help but to smile. You're happier than you ever remember being, and you're not the only one who realizes it. Your friends tell you that you've been happy, smiley, giggling more and more with each passing day. And this makes you immediately think of her.

Her beautiful smile…

Her beautiful smile makes you melt; your insides seem to turn to lovey mush. She fills you with this unmistakable love and thoughtfulness. You're proud of her when she accomplishes her goals, when she opens up and pours her soul out to you, even when it hurts, and when she strays away from the temptations of those "impulses" that tear her soul to pieces.

When she cries, you want to be there to hold her and kiss her tears away. You want to comfort her, be there for her, listen to her, help her, and just love her. She's the best woman you've ever met. She's the only lady for you.

You would do anything for her. Anything, even if that 'anything' comes with consequences. You would give her the world, if only it were possible.

She's your world; she completes you. She consumes you, and you let her, thankful that she's in your world, happy that she dwells in your heart.

She teases you, being silly, and you laugh at her adorableness.

You love how she can make you happy by just talking to you. You could have had the worst day of your life, but as soon as you speak to her, she makes it the best day you've ever had. She brightens your world, lighting it up with happiness and excitement.

When she smiles, your heart bursts with joy and love. When she pouts, you can't help but to want to make her happy, kissing away her pout and holding her close. You grin when she asks for a cuddle, knowing that she just read your mind.

She can tell when something's the matter, just like you can tell when something's bothering her. It's easy; she'll pretend to be okay, but you know better; you know she's faking being alright just so you won't worry about her.

A smile graces your lips when she murmurs that she loves you. You can't help but to smile. You've smiled so much since you've been together than you have your whole life.

A few number of people know about your relationship with this remarkable woman, and it hurts to know that some will never accept our love for each other. You want to declare your love for her, and you don't care what other people think. People will think what they want, nothing you can do about it.

As long as she's in your life, nothing can go wrong, everything is alright in the world.

You're not just her girlfriend, you're her friend, too.

_"__All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand.__"__ - Ella Wheeler Wilcox_.

Just like Ella Wheeler Wilcox once said.

Our hearts seem to beat in sync, like they were made for each other. Our bodies fit perfectly together.

When she has had a bad day, you always offer your lap for her to lay in. She puts her head on your lap and she tells you her problems, and you listen, helping her. You gently sift her beautiful, silky dark hair through your fingers, comforting her while she opens up. Your other hand holds hers, giving her reassurance that you'll always be there for her no matter what.

When she falls asleep on the couch, on your lap, you can't help but to smile at her adorable innocence. She's so cute, laying there with a smile gracing her full lips. You wonder what she dreams about, who she dreams about, and you grin, knowing exactly what it probably is.

You pick her up in your arms, cradling her tired body against you, carrying her to the bedroom. You ever so gently lay her on the bed, changing you both into more comfortable clothes, and crawl in behind her, covering you two up. You wrap your arms around her beautiful body, and sigh contently. Your smile gets wider when she turns in your embrace and lays her head on your chest, tucking the top of her head under your chin unconsciously. You tighten your grip (but not too tightly) and kiss the top of her head, wishing for her dreams to be pleasant.

You half wake up several hours later to find no familar weight in your arms, the bed cold, the blankets wrapping up only one body. You reach out your hand, you open your eyes as it comes in contact with an empty bed. Suddenly thunder strikes, and you smile, knowing exactly where she is.

You get up and walk into the living room, seeing her stand there looking out of the window at the storm, her arms wrapped around herself. You tip-toe to her, wrapping your arms around her from behind, placing a kiss to the back of her neck. She relaxes into your touch and tucks herself tighter into your body, laying her head on your shoulder.

You both stand there, looking out onto the storm, feeling its intensity run through your body. It's so relaxing and powerful that you start to get a warm feeling run through you. You know how she is when she's watching a thunderstorm. You smile, pulling her closer into your warmth. You hear her gasp when you lay your hand on her rapidly beating heart and your smile gets even bigger.

She turns in your embrace and she wraps an arm around your neck and an arm around your waist. She rests her forehead against yours, looking into your sparkling blue eyes. You look into her beautiful, twinkling brown eyes, seeing them filled with love. You smile into the kiss as she initiates it; you bring a hand up to cradle her cheek in your hands, softly running the smooth of your thumb across her cheek. You deepen the kiss, tilting your head ever so slightly, and her arm loosens from your neck so her hand can tangle in your hair, pulling you closer. You moan into her mouth as she gently pulls your hair.

You break the kiss only when you are forced to by your lungs. You pick her up by her thighs, and she wraps her legs around your waist. You're thankful that she's wearing nothing under her loosely tied robe. She bends her head down and claims your lips in a passionate kiss that takes your breath away all-too quickly. You gently move your hands from the back of her thighs to her supple ass, holding her up. You rest your forehead against hers and look into her eyes; they're changing colour, to a deeper, richer chocolate brown. You smile as she whispers that your baby blue eyes are changing to a dark, electric indigo.

She captures your lips, kissing you painfully and erotically. All the sensations of her practically naked body makes itself known. You ache for her touch, you ache to touch her. You need to be close to her, to hold her, to kiss her. She must feel the same because she breaks the erotic kiss, breathing heavily, her breath tickling your cheek, she whispers in a deep, husky voice "Take me to our bedroom. I need to feel you inside me."

At first you think you said this aloud, and then you realize that she said it; you thought maybe she read your mind. Or maybe you are thinking the same thing?

* * *

oooookay. so, how was it? I never intended for it to be SVU, or a fanfiction, but I guess it all worked out in the end. Can you tell it's Alex's POV?


End file.
